Yuffie's Teardrops
by ShaydeSkye
Summary: This is a song fanfic. or whatever ya call it. Yuffie's POV. Shelke/Vincent pairing with Yuffie WANTING a Vincent/Yuffie pairing. song" Taylor Swift Teardrops on my Guitar.


_"Teardrops On My Guitar" with Yuffie!_

_Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see  
That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be._

I smiled as Vincent told me in a single sentence how his day was. We sat in Tifa's bar as she poured drinks. Cloud delivering, and everyone else just doing their thing. Me? I am doing my regular thing, staying close to him. And Vincent, was smiling for once.

" It was good, better since Deep ground."

_I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about  
And she's got everything that I have to live without  
_

I could feel my smile faltering as Vincent told me about him and Shelke's day. Shelke, she was beautiful to him. But I wondered, did he see her or Lucrecia?

He was finally opening up, to me and to her. He laughs, smiles, and even talks just because of her. And I know, I will never be able to tell him now...

_Drew talks to me, I laugh cause it's just so funny  
That I can't even see anyone when he's with me_

Tifa tried to get my attention to help her but I just stared. Stared at Vincent for the longest time. It had become a force of habit to stare. He gave me a locket with some pictures of him and me in it, for Christmas. To show he cares for me. But not in the way I need him.

_He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right,  
I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night_

" I think, I'm in love with you." he says. I listen from behind the corner as they sit in the bar. Tears falling off my face. I glance toward them to see them staring at each other with beautiful eyes. And feel my dull ones grow wet.

I slowly mope to my room and slide onto my bed. Wondering if he knows my feelings for him. And what would he do if he did know?

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

My tears fell to the floor in my room. I still couldn't understand, why I couldn't bring myself to tell him. how it hurts so much to be by him. But I can't get away. He was downstairs with Shelke and the others. Celebrating on their big wedding. And happy, that he was out of his shell.

I open my window to allow a night air breeze to flow in. I sigh heavily and look at the stars. I used to do that with him. Sit and stare at the stars. A faint smile creeps up on me and I shook it off. Then I grabbed my jacket and go toward the double doors downstairs. Tears rolling down my face, and I pass a frowning Tifa. I smile weakly before going outside. I get in my car Cid got me, and drove to the park and I got out and went to my favorite spot.

_Drew walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?  
And there he goes, so perfectly,  
The kind of flawless I wish I could be_

My breath fades as Vincent starts walking behind me. A frown on his face, my tears gone I smile at him. His frown disappears but he still looks cautious. He walks with me but is silent. We stop at the spot and he sits. So perfect he was, so not mine...

" Yuffie, even if I'm married, we will always be friends."

_She'd better hold him tight, give him all her love  
Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky cause_

Yuffie watched as Tifa and Shera pulled Shelke away to get fit for a dress. I smiled and pushed her lightly to the door. She was a good friend, and I wouldn't shove that away just because of my feelings. A smile on her face she left.

I look at Vincent and he nods before leaving with the guys.

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

I sit in the bar, alone. Well, the two children are coloring on the bar. Marlene looks up at me with worried eyes. I looked at her and frown.

" Aunt Yuffie, why were you crying last night?" she asks. Many reasons Marlene, so many it hurts. But I never answered. I grin and she smiles cautiously. She returns to her coloring and forgets the whole thing. But I didn't, it hurt so bad I didn't think I'd ever get over it.

The boys and girls return laughing from their shopping day. I smile before going up to my room. The others all sat downstairs for their daily movie night for Friday.

_  
So I drive home alone, as I turn out the light  
I'll put his picture down and maybe  
Get some sleep tonight  
_

I drove as fast as I could to the docks. There I would catch a boat to Wutai, and send Reno back to Edge with my precious car. I didn't trust Reno but I wouldn't be able to take it with me. We both arrived at the docks, Reno grinned at the sight of me. I fake smile and wave to him. He jogs over and I throw him my keys.

" Please Reno, don't tell them what goes on here tonight. Just say you found my car with the keys in it and searched." I told him before giving him the biggest squeeze ever. He chuckles before lightly pushing me to the boat. He waves and I wave, the boat starts as I clutch my bag.

Reno drove off and I disappeared into Wutai's waters. I rushed to my apartment and sighed. My thoughts ached my heart as I remembered leaving the locket he gave me at the bar in my old room. I take my old clothes off and put pajamas on. Then slide into my bed with a smile. Finally, actual sleep.

_  
__He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

All that night I didn't dream of him. I woke up to my memories flooding me with him. It gave me a head ache but it quit after falling asleep again. Boy, was I tired. But I was glad my sleep was not involving him.

_  
He's the time taken up, but there's never enough  
And he's all that I need to fall into.._

Three years passed and I was happy. Never thought about Vincent or the others, not once. I lived happily until I received a letter. A frown placed on my face as I saw who wrote it. I was really surprised Tifa actually remembered me. I mean, I forgot even Tifa but I still received a letter.

I sighed before packing my bags to have a vacation with my dear old friends. I walked to the docks I had not seen in three years. I get in the boat and sleep for a bit when a familiar hand is on my shoulder. Reno gives me a goofy smile and I laugh. It had been awhile since I last saw him.

" What's up sweet cheeks?" he says. I punch his arm and get in my still beloved car. He drove because I was a bit stale but he promised to teach me it again later.

_Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see. _

When we arrived at the bar my heart was beating fast. I didn't know how they would react to seeing me. I learned that I should never leave without telling Tifa that day, she was in tears when I walked in. we gave each other humongous hugs before he walked in. Shelke's hand entwined with his.

I fake my smile once more, so he wouldn't see.

* * *

*sniffles* I hate the Shelke/Vincent pairing but they are good friends. Anyway i heard the song and couldn't resist making this. Review even if you hate it...


End file.
